Football player turns evil
by I'm just me2
Summary: What if someone had seen Riley and Owen tie Drew to the flag pole? Drew's girlfriend Rose Thorn sees it happen and tells Simpson. When Riley gets detention for months and suspicion from the Football Team for half of the season he seeks revenge. Rose's life turns harder when Drew cheats on her. Can she survive the heartache and Riley's revenge or will she become a victim?
1. The incident and telling Mr Simpson

I hate you

A.N: I know I have really no business writing a new story when I haven't finished some of my other ones but I'm working. I swear. Here is Smosh to say the disclaimer

Ian: Whoa how did we get here? Anyway I'mJustMe2 doesn't own Degrassi or any characters.

Anthony: The only thing she does own is the plot and Rose.

Ian: Enjoy.

Rose's P.O.V

-6:30 A.M-

I shut my car door locking it and slid the keys into my jeans pocket.

I was an hour early for school but I had agreed to tutor a kid the day before and we had agreed to meet in the library at seven so I had gotten there early to set up.

I noticed three people near the flag pole and as I walked closer I saw it was Riley, Drew, and Owen.

I could see Riley glance around and I ducked beside Owen's car. Luckily it was near the front of the school so I could be hidden and still see everything.

I watched in horror as Owen and Riley stripped Drew down and taped him to the flag pole with tape over his mouth and a blind-fold over his eyes.

Grabbing my portable camera from my backpack I snapped a picture and it came out.

I threw the camera and photo into my backpack and went back to watching.

"Next time don't cross me," Riley told Drew angrily.

"Let's go before someone sees us," I heard Owen say.

I heard Riley and Owen running towards Owen's car and in a moment of panic I did a back roll away from the car and ducked behind a pole.

I waited silently until Owen's car dis-appeared from the senior parking lot then I jumped up and ran over to the front entrance and Drew.

Some kids had already gathered and they were laughing.

"Don't worry Drew we'll find out who did this," The principal Mr. Simpson told Drew.

People started going into the school still laughing at Drew and as the football team arrived I turned to Mr. Simpson and asked, "Mr. Simpson may I speak to you during my Free Period?"

Mr. Simpson nodded and the football team started laughing at Drew.

"Enough boys. Go inside," the Football coach said.

The boys went inside Degrassi.

I noticed Riley and Owen were last and they smirked and high-fived each other as they entered the school.

Mr. Simpson and the football coach started to get Drew un-tied and his brother Adam and I went and got some clothes for Drew.

"I hate whoever did this to Drew," Adam said as we pulled clothes out of Drew's locker.

"I know who did it," I said as I pulled out Drew's favorite blue jeans and folded them over my arm.

"Who?" Adam asked.

I glanced around then whispered, "Riley and Owen."

"Are you going to tell Simpson?" Adam asked and I nodded.

We finished getting the clothes and we went back outside.

Drew was un-tied and Adam handed him the clothes.

Drew changed and then all three of us re-entered Degrassi together.

"Drew you need to tell someone," Adam said.

"Drop it Adam. I don't want more drama," Drew said.

"Would you be mad if Rose told Simpson who did it?" Adam asked.

"What? Rose you saw who did it?" Drew asked looking at me.

"Yeah and I'm telling Simpson during Free Period," I said.

"You're crazy," Drew said but he grinned.

"You love me anyway," I said.

"Yeah I do," Drew said wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek.

I giggled and Adam faked a gag.

Drew punched Adam's arm playfully and I said, "Adam just wait until you have a girlfriend then you'll be all lovey-dovey with her."

"I'll cross that bridge when it comes," Adam said and we headed to our lockers before our first class.

-Free Period-

I knocked on Mr. Simpson's door and heard a 'Come In'

I opened the door and Mr. Simpson asked, "What is this about Ms. Thorn?"

"I know who did the prank to Drew this morning. I saw them," I said sitting down in the chair.

"Who were they?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Riley Stavros and Owen Milligan," I said.

"Do you have proof?" Mr. Simpson asked.

I pulled the photo I had taken out of my backpack and gave it to Mr. Simpson.

He glanced at it and his eyes widened.

"Well I will talk to Coach Armstrong and decide on a punishment for these two. Thank you Ms. Thorn," Mr. Simpson said.

"Thank you Mr. Simpson," I said standing and leaving his office.

'_Riley and Owen watch out because you mess with my boyfriend and you mess with me' _I thought running my fingers through my dark coffee brown hair.

If only I had known how far Riley would go to get revenge on me for telling on him.

A.N: end of chapter 1. What do you think so far? Should I go on?


	2. Lunch, fight, hatred & water balloons

Trouble

A.N: I have ideas swimming in my mind for this so I thought I'd post. Random note: I'm currently listening to Smosh's If Music Were Real album. Yes I am a Smosh fan. Anyway, here is Sav to say the disclaimer

Sav: I'mJustMe2 doesn't own Degrassi or anything. All she does own is the plot and Rose. Enjoy.

Third Person's P.O.V

-Lunch-

Rose sat down at a table with her lunch and her Ipod playing.

"Hey," Adam said as he and Drew joined her at the table.

Rose took an ear-bud out of her ear and said, "Hey."

"What are you listening to?" Drew asked setting his bag on the floor.

"Maroon 5," Rose said.

"Let's hear it," Adam said since they all loved the band.

Rose pressed pause, took the other ear-bud out of her ear, and took the ear-buds out of her Ipod.

She turned up the volume and pressed play.

Moves Like Jagger started playing for the three friends to hear and they all nodded their heads to the song.

When the song ended a new song the boys didn't recgionze started to play.

"What is this?" Adam asked.

"Where's The Party by Jenillee Reyes. I got an assignment for Dance where we have to make up a dance to a song and I heard this on the radio so I added it to my Ipod," Rose said and the two brothers nodded since they knew Rose was a dancer and she took it very seriously.

Drew was about to offer some of his grapes to Rose when the three friends saw an angry Riley Stavros storm into the cafeteria.

Rose paused her Ipod and locked it knowing Riley's voice would easily be heard over the music anyway.

"I just got detention for four months and suspicion from the Football team for six games for what happened this morning. Who ratted me out?" Riley demanded and everyone stared at him confused.

"Whoever did it is going to pay," Riley yelled.

Before Drew could stop her Rose stood up.

"I know who did it," Rose said and Riley looked at her.

"Who?" he asked.

"You're looking at her," Rose said.

"You? Little miss Rose Thorn the dancer and tutor?" Riley asked in disbelief then he started to laugh.

"This dancer and tutor also happens to be the girlfriend of the boy you embarrassed and has photographic evidence," Rose said pulling the photo from her backpack and throwing it like a Frisbee at Riley.

Riley caught it and his eyes widened as he realized that Rose was the one who had turned him in.

"Rose Thorn you are going to regret what you did," Riley said anger in his voice.

"I'm not scared of you Riley," Rose said.

Riley glared at her then joined his friends at the Football table.

Rose shrugged not caring and sat back down.

"You're insane. You saw what he can do," Adam said.

"I'm not scared of Riley Stavros. You forget I'm a dancer and a 1st degree black belt. I can handle myself," Rose said.

Adam nodded and the friends went back to eating Lunch.

-End of School Day-

Rose's P.O.V

"Hey do you guys want to come over?" I asked as Drew, Adam, and I walked towards our lockers.

"Sure," Adam said.

"What did you want to do?" Drew asked.

I opened my locker and a note fell to the floor.

Ignoring it, I pulled out a package of water balloons.

"Water balloon fight anyone?" I asked grinning.

"Yeah then we can go swimming," Adam said.

Drew and I fell silent them Adam said, "I already got them done. I am full guy now."

"Okay then a water balloon fight and swimming it is," I said.

"We got to stop by our house and get our stuff," Drew said,

"No prob. Meet me at my car and I'll drive you there," I said.

Adam and Drew nodded.

Adam went to his locker and Drew kissed my cheek before he went to his.

I smiled and suddenly remembered the note.

I bent down and picked it up.

Un-folding it I read '_You might be able to not be afraid of me in the cafeteria but this is far from over Thorn. You are going to pay for ratting me out to Simpson and that's a threat and a promise. You don't mess with a Football player especially if that Football player is me. Just watch your back because you have no idea what I am capable of. -Riley'_

I rolled my eyes and threw the note in the trash can.

Grabbing my backpack and stuff I would need to do my homework for tonight I headed out to my brown ford escape.

"Hey it's little Drew's girlfriend," Riley taunted as soon as he saw me.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the hood of my car waiting for Drew and Adam.

"Is Drew's girlfriend waiting for her dumb boyfriend and his brother?" Riley taunted.

"If these were full of water they'd be targeted right for you," I said.

Having an idea I grabbed a cold water bottle from my backpack and filled four water balloons.

I tied them and held one up.

Riley continued to taunt me so I threw the water balloon I held at him.

I heard Riley cuss as the water hit him.

"Holy crap that's cold," Riley yelled.

I laughed and threw the other three at him.

"Screw you," Riley said.

"No thanks," I said smirking.

Riley ran off and Drew and Adam came over laughing.

"That was hilarious," Adam said.

I shrugged and we got into the car and went to have some fun.

A.N: and that's chapter 2. What's Riley going to do to get back at Rose? Can she handle herself or will she need Drew and Adam's help? Review.


	3. cheating, a band, (Truce? Nope)

I can't believe you

A.N: Okay so I know that it's been a while but school just started again, I had my 18th birthday last week, and I've just been busy. I'll definitely update again before Saturday because I am going camping on Saturday for the entire day. Here is Adam to say the disclaimer.

Adam: I'mJustMe2 doesn't own Degrassi or anything except Rose. Also this chapter has a twist so enjoy.

-The next morning-

Third Person P.O.V

Rose pulled up in front of Drew's house since she was picking Adam up and she noticed a couple nearby making out but the girl looked like she was almost trying to push the guy off of her so Rose thought that was a little odd.

She chose to ignore them and un-locking her phone she sent Adam a text message.

-Text convo-

R: Hey. I'm outside.

A: Okay just finishing my breakfast. Be right out.

R: K

-End text convo-

Out of the corner of her eye Rose could see the couple and she was about to look away when something made her fully look over there.

She recognized the girl as her friend Bianca DeSousa who went to Degrassi and she swore that the guy looked exactly like Drew.

Rose got out of her car and shut the door to get a better look.

Her eyes widened, her stomach tightened, and she felt like she was about to cry as she saw it was Drew and he was kissing Bianca.

"DREW," Rose yelled hurt in her voice.

Drew and Bianca pulled apart and jumped up as they heard Rose yell.

"Rose," Drew said.

"I can't believe you," Rose said.

Drew fell silent and Rose looked at Bianca.

"I was trying to push him off of me," Bianca said since she actually liked Rose and the two of them were like sisters.

"I saw. I'm not mad at you Bianca," Rose said her voice cracking.

Rose looked back at Drew.

"Rose I can explain," Drew said.

"Save it Drew. We're done. Don't talk to me anymore," Rose said hurt and anger in her voice.

Drew went to say something but was interrupted by Adam coming outside.

"Ready," he said.

"Let's go. Bianca do you want a ride?" Rose asked.

"Sure. Thanks," Bianca said as she went to Rose's car and climbed inside.

Adam did the same and Rose got in as well.

Rose pulled out and she, Adam, and Bianca started towards Degrassi.

Drew ran his fingers through his hair before sighing and going to ask his mom for a ride to Degrassi.

-Degrassi-

"I'm sorry about my brother," Adam told Rose as they entered their school.

"Let's not discuss him please," Rose said.

Adam nodded and the three friends saw Riley leaning against Rose's locker.

"Where's your little boyfriend?" Riley asked.

"He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore," Rose said.

"Oh," Riley said.

"Look since this whole thing is because of Drew can we just end it? I'm sorry I got you suspicion from Football Games and got you detention," Rose said not wanting to fight with Riley anymore.

"Sure we can drop this. I probably went a little two far but I was just really mad," Riley said.

"Truce?" Rose asked holding out her hand.

"Truce," Riley said shaking it with his own hand.

-Free Period-

Rose was out in the garden her guitar slung over her shoulder.

She opened the case and took her guitar out.

She played her Ipod and What About Me by Emily Osment started playing.

She started to play her guitar and memories came back to her as she started to sing.

(Memories and what Rose is thinking slash wishing in Italics, lyrics are bold. I don't own the song What About Me)

**The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake  
I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today, is it right?  
I fold into the night  
The flashbacks, the pictures, the letters and songs  
The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall  
Its a shame, now that nothings the same**

_ "Drew I love this tree house," A 14 year old Rose said as she and a 14 year old Drew sat in a tree house in Drew's backyard._

_ "Yeah well I wanted to show you this," Drew said gesturing to __the wall._

_ Rose looked and she saw a heart with Drew+Rose forever carved._

_ Tears came to her eyes and she threw her arms around Drew hugging him tightly._

_ "I love it even more now," she said._

**Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind  
It's time that we sink or swim**

What about you  
What about me  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be  
And I'm wondering  
What if we tried  
What if I cried  
What if its better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?

**You said it, you meant it, you hung up the phone  
The talking in circles it set it stone  
You were gone, we were wrong all along  
Now the past is the past and the bruises may fade  
These scars are here to stay **

_The scene changes to what had happened outside the Torres house and Rose knew that the scars from this betrayal would stay with her for a while. She also wondered if maybe she and Drew had never been meant to be and it was only a matter of time until they broke up._

**What about you  
What about me  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be  
I'm wondering  
What if we tried  
What if I cried  
What if its better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?**

Stay away  
You'll fade away  
I'm not afraid anymore

_As Rose strummed the guitar she could imagine Drew slowly fading out her life and she didn't feel afraid anymore._

_ She wasn't afraid of anything now._

**What about you  
What about me  
What about fairy tale endings  
Were you just pretending to be  
I'm wondering  
What if we tried  
What if I cried  
What if its better tomorrow  
What if I followed your eyes  
I'm wondering  
What about me?**

The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake (what about me)  
I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today is it right? 

As Rose played the last chord of the song she sighed and put her guitar down next to the bench.

She put her head into her hands and sighed.

She couldn't help but feel anger and hatred for Drew for his betrayal to her.

Rose removed her head from her hands, picked up her guitar again, and played There Will Be Tears by Miranda Cosgrove.

Rose started playing the beat and as she heard the door open she knew people were watching her sing and play her guitar.

Rose ignored the people and started to sing.

(Once again lyrics are in bold to separate them from the rest of the story and what happens outside the lyrics are in normal writing.)

**I don't know what you expected  
But me to sit around and beg for you to stay  
Can't you see what you've neglected?  
I don't know what you've been taking  
Do I look like I was born just yesterday?  
You're the one who will be breaking after all**

'Cause there will be tears  
But they're not gonna be mine  
My heart will be clear  
And my eyes are staying dry  
Because you didn't, you didn't  
You wished I'd never go away  
I'll just pretend from now  
I've got a reason to celebrate  
Tears, but they're not gonna be  
Not gonna be mine

Rose could hear people whispering and people clapping to the beat of the song.

She continued singing

**You'll be begging for a shoulder  
You'll be looking for someone to dry your eyes  
But you ain't never getting over what we had  
And you'll be crying like a baby  
'Cause you thought you'd be the one to say goodbye  
And I hope it drives you crazy, oh yeah**

'Cause there will be tears  
But they're not gonna be mine  
My heart will be clear  
And my eyes are staying dry  
Because you didn't, you didn't  
You wished I'd never go away  
I'll just pretend from now  
I've got a reason to celebrate  
Tears, but they're not gonna be  
Not gonna be mine 

"Isn't she Drew Torres' girlfriend?" Rose heard a girl whisper.

"His ex now. I heard he was an idiot and did something stupid," A voice answered the girl.

Rose refused to think about Drew and she went on with the song.

**You don't know what you got  
'Til it goes away, goes away, baby  
Anything that you lose  
You're the one to blame  
One to blame, so save it  
Get it, get it can you wish  
I'd never go away  
I'll just pretend from now  
I've got a reason to celebrate  
There will be tears, oh yeah  
But they're not gonna be mine**

'Cause there will be tears  
But they're not gonna be mine  
My heart will be clear  
And my eyes are staying dry  
Because you didn't, you didn't  
You wished I'd never go away  
I'll just pretend from now  
I've got a reason to celebrate  
Tears, but they're not gonna be  
Not gonna be mine 

Rose played the last note and there was lots of cheers and applause.

Rose paused her Ipod and she glanced up to see her friends Zig, Maya, Tristan, Tori, Mo, Jenna, Eli, Clare, and Mo's girlfriend Marisol standing near the door.

"Hey guys," Rose said putting her guitar down.

"Nice song," Eli said.

"Thanks. Just trying to relive some stress by singing," Rose said.

"We're looking for a new guitar player in WhisperHug and you'd be perfect. Are you in?" Mo asked.

"You want me to be in WhisperHug?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Mo said.

"We'll have so much fun rehearsing together," Maya said and Rose noticed that Zig glanced at Maya with love in his eyes and she remembered how Drew had used to look at her the same way.

She knew Zig and Maya were together and so were Eli and Clare.

"What do you say Rose?" Zig asked looking back at Rose.

"Okay. Yeah I'm in," Rose said after a few seconds.

Her friends cheered and high-fived.

Rose laughed at her friends' goofiness and she saw Drew pass by the window.

She looked away packing her guitar into the case.

"Rehersal is today after school in the band room," Mo told Rose and Rose nodded.

"I'll be there," Rose said.

Maya, Zig, Tori, Tristan, Mo, and Marisol left leaving only Jenna, Eli, and Clare.

"Were those two songs about you-know-who?" Jenna asked.

"Are you talking about Voldermort or Drew?" Rose asked with a soft smirk as she mentioned one of her favorite movies Harry Potter.

"Do you always have to quote Harry Potter?" Eli asked with one of his signature smirks.

"Yup," Rose said.

"I set myself up for that one I admit it," Jenna said and the four friends laughed.

"I was thinking of Drew by the way," Rose said getting up.

The four friends went to Rose's locker and Rose saw a note hanging on it.

Rose tore off the note and opened it.

"What's it say?" Clare asked.

Rose read the note out loud

"_Rose I was thinking about how we said it was a truce earlier and I was actually happy about that but then I remembered you got me suspended from the one thing that I love the most in the world which is Football. I don't think you're really as sorry as you say you are so the truce __if off. I'm going to make you be sorry. Watch your back because the worst is yet to come. -Riley'_

Rose re-read the note silently shocked.

She had thought the war between her and Riley was over but she wasn't scared of him or anything anymore.

She could fight him.

'_Riley Stravos watch out because you are messing with the wrong girl' _Rose thought throwing the note into the trashcan.

A.N: And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry about all of the twists I thought it would make the story better. Anyway, Drew cheated, Rose is in a band, she thought the war was over between her and Riley and it's not. What's going to happen? Review to find out.


	4. The real Rose

New Rose

A.N: I know it's been forever but Senior Year is crazy. Anyway, here's Ash and Pikachu from Pokemon to say the dis-claimer.

Ash: I'm Just Me2 doesn't own anything except the plot and Rose. Enjoy.

Pika: Pikachu. -sneezes and almost shocks Ash-

Ash: Pikachu.

Pika: -sorry- Pika.

Ash: Aw. It's okay.

Me: Okay, this is weird. To the chapter. -Snaps my fingers and Ash, Pika, and I disappear-

Nobody's P.O.V

-Lunch-

Rose sat down with Zig, Maya, Tristan, and Mo and put her bag and guitar case underneath her.

"Anything happen since Free Period?" Mo asked.

"I discovered an old song I used to love," Rose said.

"Let's hear it," Maya said.

Rose played a song on her Ipod and sang along.

(A.N: Lyrics in bold, everything else is Italics)

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me (going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

I dive again"

_Rose saw people glance at her as she sang and Zig seemed to __smile knowing who the band was._

_ "Who is that?" A guy asked._

_ "Drew Torres' ex-girlfriend," Someone answered._

_ "I know that. I meant the song and band," The first guy said.  
_

_ Rose just smirked and focused on the song_

"**I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under**

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real)  
**So I don't know what's real and what's not (don't know what's real and ****what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore"**

_Rose saw Riley make a face at her as he watched her._

_ "The song is called Going Under," Zig said starting to recognize it._

_ "Do you know the band?" Mo asked._

_ "I can't put my finger on it," Zig said._

_ Rose glanced at her friends then kept going_

"**I dive again**

**I'm going under (going under)  
****Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through**

I...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I dive** again**

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
**  
****I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under"**

"Going Under by Evanescence," Rose said closing her eyes for a moment after she finished the song.

She re-opened her eyes and looked at her friends.

"That's right," Zig said snapping his fingers.

Rose was suddenly aware of applause and she turned around to see the entire cafeteria cheering for her.

She blushed softly but had a soft smile on her lips as well.

"Do another song," She heard Holly J say.

"Okay," Rose said thinking for a moment.

Rose played music by Taylor Swift and the lucky one started.

(Lyrics in bold. Everything else is Italics)

"**New to town with a made up name in the angel city,  
Chasing fortune and fame.  
And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream.  
You had it figured out since you were in school.  
Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool.  
So overnight you look like a sixties' queen.**

Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky.

And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
**But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh..."**

_Rose heard clapping and glancing around as she slowly stood up she saw everyone but Drew and Riley were clapping to the beat._

_ Riley seemed to realize his Football friends were clapping for Rose because he shot a glare at them._

_ They ignored him and Zane sent a smile at Rose._

_ Rose smiled back and felt confident in her voice._

"**Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,  
And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you  
And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page.**

And they tell you that you're lucky.  
But you're so confused,  
**Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used.  
****And all the young things line up to take your place.**

Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive."

_"You know maybe she could do vocals sometimes two," Zig mentioned to Mo._

_ "Would you rather be vocals or guitar?" Mo asked._

_ "Guitar. I think after all of what she's gone through lately, Rose deserves the spot-light as the singer," Zig said and Maya rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder causing Zig to smile at her._

_ "Okay. We'll tell her later," Mo said as the three of them stood up clapping for Rose._

"**And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
****Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
****Can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.**

It was a few years later, I showed up here.  
And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared,  
How you took t**he money and your dignity, and got the hell out.  
They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere,  
Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square,  
And it took some time, but I understand it now.**

'Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right,"

_"Dude you let her go?" K.C asked Drew._

_ "Shit up K.C," Drew said angrily looking at Rose._

_ K.C rolled his eyes at Drew before focusing on Rose._

_ Drew knew he had been an idiot to cheat on Rose but he was __happier without her._

_ Plus, the fight was between her and Riley and although, he was the cause of it he wasn't going to be part of it._

_ He decided he wasn't ready to be tied down so he had picked Bianca to have some fun with although he knew Bianca and Rose were best friends pretty much sisters._

_ Drew silently cursed himself for being caught earlier that same day but then he wondered why he cared._

_ He was free and that's what he had wanted._

_ "If being free is what I wanted then why I do feel so horrible when I think of cheating on Rose?" he asked himself._

"**Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Let me tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.**

Yeah they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one.  
And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh.  
Oh, whoa, oh, oh"

As Rose finished singing she curtsied and everyone except the two boys that were on her bad side clapped for her.

Rose sat back down and so did her friends.

"Okay we decided that instead of guitar player you're going to be WhisperHug's new singer," Mo told her.

"What? What about Zig?" Rose asked shocked.

"I was the one who suggested it," Zig said and Rose looked at him shocked.

"I thought after all you've been going through you deserve some fun in the spot-light," Zig explained and Rose smiled.

"Is it cool with you?" Maya asked.

"Of course. I'm just happy to be with my friends," Rose said.

Mo, Zig, and Maya smiled and the four friends started eating Lunch.

-After Lunch-

Rose's P.O.V

"Rose wait up," I heard Drew yell as he ran towards me.

I shut my locker and turned to him.

"What?" I asked.

"I realized I've made a huge mistake and I still love you. I need you," Drew said taking my hand.

"You're just saying that Drew. You don't even mean it anymore," I said taking my hand out of his and wrapping it around the Math textbook I held.

"What about what we used to always say? Forever and Always," Drew reminded me as I turned to leave.

People were watching us to see how I would respond to his comment.

I turned back to Drew and asked, "Did you just say Forever and Always?"

Drew nodded and I got an idea.

"Here's what I have to say to that," I said.

I started to sing.

(A.N: Lyrics in bold, everything else is normal)

"**Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me**

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
**We almost never speak  
****I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?**

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always."

I pointed at myself as I did the next line.

"**Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
****Like a scared little boy  
****I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure**

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore."

I saw people nodding their heads since the song was pretty popular in Degrassi.

I glanced at Drew and he just looked at me.

"**And I stare at the**** phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
****It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
****'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so**

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

**Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything**

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always."

I thought I saw regret flash in Drew's eyes but it turned out to be a mix of anger and shock.

"**Oh, I stare a****t the phone, he still hasn't called  
****And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
****And you flashback to when we said forever and always**

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah."

I crossed my arms as I finished the song and the crowd that had gathered clapped.

I looked at Drew and said, "When we said forever and always you didn't mean it and I know it now,"

"I did mean it," Drew defended himself.

Suddenly all of the anger I had felt earlier in the day returned and I asked my voice suddenly full of anger and hate, "Then what happened earlier today? What caused you to cheat on me with my best friend pretty much my sister? Did I do something to you? How did it go from perfect and happiness yesterday to hate and anger today? What have I done to deserve this? Are you even sorry Drew? What happened? Tell me,"

"I can't," Drew said not meeting my eyes.

"You're not even sorry. I can just tell by how you're acting," I said.

"I don't know what to say," Drew said.

"Doesn't matter because this conversation is finished and so are we forever. Bye Drew," I said turning back around and walking to my next class.

-Class-

Riley's P.O.V (A.N: We finally get to see how he sees the situation)

I saw Rose sit down beside me in Science and I could tell she was angry.

I ripped some paper out of my notebook and wrote '_You Okay?'_ I slipped it to her.

Note conversation (M for me since this is Riley's point of View and R for Rose)

_'Why do you care Riley?' -R_

_ 'Your face tells me you're pissed.' -M_

_ 'Just sick of drama around here' -R_

_ 'Oh." -M_

_ 'Why do you care anyway? You hate me.' -R_

_ 'True but you don't deserve what Torres did to you. I heard you screaming at him in the hallway.' -M_

_ 'Oh dear God. Was I really that loud?' -R_

_ 'Yeah. Drew's a jerk.' -M_

_ 'Wait are you actually on my side?' -R_

_ 'I think I am. Weird' -M_

_ 'Why?' -R_

_ 'You and I both have a common enemy. Torres' -M_

_ 'A common enemy? What are we in a war?' -R_

_ 'Cute. Anyway, how about instead of hating each other we team up to make Drew's life miserable?' -M_

_ 'I don't know. I'm not really an evil kind of person' -R_

_ 'Ignoring the evil part. I mean let's be friends and when Drew attacks one of us we back each other up.' -M_

_ 'Interesting. Okay, I'm in.' -R_

_ 'Sweet.' -M_

_ 'Since we're friends, what was tying him to the flag pole naked all about?' -R_

_ 'He was blackmailing me. Saying he would tell the whole school __I'm gay if I didn't give up the QB position on the Football team to him.' -M_

_ 'What? You like guys?' -R_

_ 'You can't tell anyone' -M_

_ 'Hey, I can keep a secret and I don't betray friends even if I hated them like 10 minutes ago. Is it Zane?' -R_

_ 'Are you serious? No. Okay, how did you guess?' -M_

_ 'I kind of figured by the way you guys look at each other. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.' -R_

End of note conversation

I glanced at Rose and smiled.

She returned it then our teacher's voice snapped us back to reality.

"Mr. Stavros, Ms. Thorn are you paying attention?" Ms. Oh asked.

"Yeah," Rose and I said together.

"Okay. Mr. Stavros what are the main parts in an eyeball and how many are there?" Ms. Oh asked.

"There are five main parts and they are the Cornea, the Iris, the Lens, the Retina, and the Optic Nerve," I said.

"That's right. Ms. Thorn, what are the five main parts of the eyeball that Mr. Stavros just mentioned functions?" Ms. Oh asked Rose.

"The Cornea is the clear covering of the eye, the Iris is the colored opening in the eye, the Lens allows us to focus on things that are either close to us or far away from us, the Retina is the projection screen at the back of the eye, and the Optic Nerve is the nerve that carries the signal from the retina to the brain," Rose answered.

"Okay you two were paying attention," Ms. Oh said turning around and continuing on with her lesson.

The bell rang and we got up grabbing our bags.

"How did you know that?" I asked Rose as we exited the class-room and walked down the halls to our lockers.

"I think she forgot our homework assignment last night was to read about the human eye and write down the main parts and their functions so it helped to have my homework in front of me," Rose said.

"It was also written on the board so we could have just read it off of there as well," Rose added as we reached my locker.

I nodded and Rose waved at me before heading off to her own locker.

I smiled and dialed my combination before pulling off the lock and opening my locker.

"Hey. I saw you talking to Rose," Owen said as he came up to me.

"Yeah we decided to focus on hating Torres instead of hating each other," I told him putting my Science book away.

"The younger one or Drew?" Owen asked a little slow.

"Are you really tired today or are you just not thinking right?" I asked.

"I'm really tired," Owen said.

"Drew. His brother's done nothing wrong to me and I know that he and Rose are really good friends," I told Owen looking at him.

Owen nodded and I shut my locker.

We headed to Football practice laughing and joking the entire time.

Nobody's P.O.V

-After school-

"Hey guys," Rose said as she entered the music room for WhisperHug band practice.

"Hey Rose," Maya, Zig, Mo, Adam, and Imogen said.

Imogen's girlfriend Fiona was there as well and she smiled at Rose.

"Hi Rose," she said.

"Hey Fiona," Rose said.

"We're just warming up for right now," Maya told Rose.

"Do you have a song in mind to practice?" Mo asked.

"I do actually," Rose said and told her friends what the song was.

"Sweet," Maya said since she was a fan of the song.

"We'll follow you with the beat," Zig said.

"We can see how we sound together. Fiona, you tell us at the end what you think," Mo said.

"Okay," Fiona said.

Rose played the beat on her phone and took her place at the microphone. She gripped it ready to sing.

Maya, Zig, Mo, Adam, and Imogen started playing the beat.

Rose started singing,

"**You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want**

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh

**Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong."**

Drew was passing by outside on his way to practice when he heard Rose singing.

He stopped by the door and listened.

"**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
**Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

You heard that I was starting over with someone** new  
They told you I was moving on over you."**

Drew peeked into the room and saw his brother, Zig, Maya, Fiona, Imogen, Mo, and Rose.

Fiona was dancing to the song and Adam, Zig, Maya, Mo, and Imogen were playing the beat of the song.

Drew focused on Rose and he felt angry that she was so happy after their break-up it felt like she hadn't actually cared about him.

"You are unbelievable," Drew yelled coming into the room.

The band stopped and stared at him.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You're all happy and it's making me mad," Drew said.

"I get it. You think I should be upset, crying, wanting you back because we broke up," Rose said.

Drew nodded.

"This reminds me of Mr. Know It All," Maya said.

Rose giggled knowing what Maya was talking about.

"There is the old Rose I loved. You changed. That's why our relationship failed," Drew said.

"I didn't change Drew. You did and our relationship was ruined by cheating. I'm still the same but I don't know who you are anymore," Rose said.

'_I haven't changed at all. I'm still the same old Rose'_ Rose thought.

"I don't know who you are," Drew said.

"Rose Thorn your ex-girlfriend," Rose said.

"You've changed Rose Thorn. You've changed," Drew said backing up.

"I'm still me. Just more confident and I've realized I don't need a boyfriend to be happy. All I need are friends," Rose said.

Drew left and Rose turned to her friends.

"Have I changed?" she asked.

"No," Adam said.

"You said it yourself Rose. You're more confident and more happy. You're the real you," Zig said.

Rose smiled happy to have her friends.

A.N: At last this chapter is done. It is 36 and a half pages long and I have been writing it for days. I kind of went off in weird directions here but I like how it turned out. I think I'm getting better at writing. Anyway, tell me what you think. See you later.

-I'm Just Me2


	5. Songs used in chapter 4 (Not a chapter)

A.N

Here are the songs from the last chapter. I forgot to say what they were. In order they are:

Going Under by Evanescence

The Lucky One by Taylor Swift

Forever & Always by Taylor Swift

Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson

(mentioned but not used: Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson)


End file.
